Learning by doing
by Silverwavesparkling
Summary: Pietro meets the Brotherhood (Lance, Todd, Fred and Rogue) for the first time and tries to impress them with his powers. Rated for underage drinking and cursing. Never try what Pietro does in Chapter 2! Character ages in this story are: Todd (14), Pietro (14, nearly 15), Rogue (15), Fred (16), Lance (17).
1. Chapter 1

AN**:** Again, this story is not betaread and English is a foreign language to me. I try my best. I am not writing an accent for Rogue, because...well, that´s even harder to write than just English. Imagine the accent, if you want to.

The characters are not mine, just like "playing" with them, as so many do. Pietro looks like Evolution Pietro, but I use not only Evolution history in my head, but mix a bit and add some of my own.

**Learning by doing**

A car stopped in front of an old Victorian house. It was an expensive car and did not quite fit into the poor neighborhood the house stood in, nor to the house itself, as it was in a very run-down state.

"This is where you will stay, Quicksilver! I will contact you, when I am in need of your services!"

The voice, who spoke these words sounded commanding, cold even and the receiver of these words, a boy in his mid teens, merely nodded and climbed out of the car. As if by magic the door closed behind him and the car drove off.

Quicksilver, or rather Pietro Maximoff, if we want to call the boy by his real name, stared after it and sighed.

For 4 years he had not heard a word from his father and suddenly he came back, broke him out of jail and commanded him to join this... Brotherhood.

Pietro glanced at his new home. "Not very inviting" he thought, but he had lived in worse places.

"Home..." he pondered, "what does that even mean?" He had had so many homes in the past years, but no one had really wanted him there. Wasn´t home supposed to be a place, where you are wanted? "Whatever!" the boy shook of these thoughts and decided to check the place out. He sped up to a window and spied inside. He could see two boys in the room. One, a small ugly looking fellow, was lying on a sofa and the other, a big and really fat guy, was sitting on the floor next to it. They were watching some cartoon in the television and eating popcorn.

Pietro knew from his father, that he was to live with 4 other teenagers, all mutants like himself and that a lady, he´d forgotten the name, was to look after them. That however were all the information his father had chosen to tell him, so finding out more was up to him.

Pietro was not a shy boy, far from it, but nonetheless he felt a little anxious meeting these mutants. Why was that, one might ask. The boy we are talking about here had had a very rough past and though he would never admit it himself, was actually fairly insecure of who he was. He needed others to like him, even though he told himself, that he did not need that, that all he needed was only himself, but it was a lie. He was anxious, because he wanted to impress his new housemates. He wanted them to like him.

The boy got fidgety. Well, more so, than he was anyway. That always happened when he got excited. He took a last look at the window and decided that the best way to introduce himself was showing off his powers. After all he was Quicksilver, the fastest boy on earth and that got to be impressive.

So in full Quicksilver-mode he rushed to the frontdoor and knocked multiple times, waiting impatiently. As soon as the door opened he blew inside like some maniac hurricane, stopped shortly to grin at the boy he had toppled over and continued his run into the living room.

Two simultaneous shouts of "What the fuck?!" from the entrance and "Hey, my popcorn!" from the living room announced that Quicksilver had made this house his house.

By the time Todd and Fred both were on their feet to check out what had happened, Pietro already had had a good look into every room and corner of the downstairs level and made his way up the stairs.

During all these happenings another boy was sitting on the bed in his room with a guitar in his hands. Next to him on his night table stood three cans of beer that he had whiped from a store earlier. One was open and served as refreshment between songs, or parts of it, that he practiced. For Lance Alvers this was what he understood under a perfect evening. However his solitude got interrupted by the sound of doors being opened and banged shut again, he heard feet stomp up the stairs and Rogue, the only girl with the Brotherhood, shouting something, though he could not understand the words.

Puzzled he put his guitar down and got off his bed, but before he had reached the door, it flew open and everything was chaos.

Fred, Todd and Rogue came running through the open door and then... BANG ... a stranger was sitting on his butt in the middle of the room.

"Where the fuck does he came from?" Lance wondered and growled when he saw, what was in the boy´s hand. A short glance on his night table confirmed his suspicion, that it was indeed a can of his beer the boy was holding, while the other can was lying next to his feet.

The boy rubbed his forehead with his free hand and looked up grudgingly at Fred, who due to his big size blocked the way out. "Do you mind!" he said in an indignant tone. "I was running there!"

The other teenagers just stared at him. Todd was the first one to recover from the shock. "Who are you, yo?" he asked.

Pietro jumped to his feet in a blur. He shook the hands of the guys in a second and then slowed down to give a kiss to Rogue´s gloved one. "I am Pietro Maximoff!" he announced.

Lance, of course, was not satisfied with this answer. "Well, Pietro Maximoff, what are you doing here? And give me back my beer!"

He jumped back in surprise when the boy suddenly was in front of him dangling the beer before his nose.

"This one?"

His teasing tone let Lance´s blood boil. Enraged he made a grab for the beer, but as his hand closed Pietro was already a few steps away, opening the can and drinking the beer in one go.

He smacked his lips together, than licked them and grinned at Lance.

Todd and Fred watched the scene in horror and gave a pleading glance to Rogue, that said: Please, do something or we won´t have a house left to sleep in tonight.

Lance, unsurprisingly, balled his hands into fists and the house started to shake. Pietro looked startled for a quarter second, but quickly schooled his expression into an unimpressed smirk.

"That all you got?" he challenged.

"I´ll show you, fucker!" Lance spat, but was stopped by Rogue, who had come up by his side and put a calming hand on his shoulder. "Don´t let him get to you."

"Pretty weak that beer!" Pietro continued his teasing. "Haven´t got anything stronger? Or can´t you take it?"

That pushed Lance over the point again. He lunged for Pietro, but again it was just thin air he grasped. He looked around and saw that white haired devil was sitting on his bed with his guitar in hand.

"Put that down!" he shouted.

Pietro of course ignored this "request" and began to play some tunes.

"What kind of stuff you play?" he wanted to know. "Oh let me guess..." he continued without waiting for an answer, "probably Nirvana and shit. You look like that kind of guy."

"Hey cutie", he addressed Rogue, "wanna hear a love song? I composed it for you just now!"

Rogue scoffed. "So big-mouth, care to tell us, what you are doing here?"

"Oh, I am living here now," answered Pietro in a casual tone of voice and played some more notes on the guitar.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"You do what?!" the other teens shouted all at once.

"Yup, my... uhm... Magneto brought me here."

"Oh great!" groaned Rogue, while Todd and Fred exchanged curious glances and Lance glared deadly at their new housemate.

His glare grew even more deadly, when Pietro picked up the second can of beer and drowned this one also.

"First rule when you live with us: Do not drink my beer!" he grounded out between teeth, his anger barely controlled. "How old are you anyway?"

Again he was startled when Pietro suddenly was behind him, patting him on the shoulder. "Come on shakedown, don´t be a hypocrite! Don´t tell me you are old enough to drink! So why care about my age?"

"And besides", the speedster continued, "it´s not really alcohol in my book. My metabolism is way too fast for it, you know. Has no effect on me at all."

Lance rolled his eyes. "Oh you are so very cool, aren´t you? And no, we do not have anything stronger!"

"Want something?" Pietro´s eyes glittered mischievously and before Lance could even open his mouth to form a response the boy was gone.

Lance looked at his team. "This fellow will be fun," he said sarcastically.

"You can say that one loud" agreed Rogue. Also Freddy nodded and complained. "He ate all my popcorn."

Just Todd´s opinion was a bit more favourable. "But he is fast, yo! Could be handy!"

That was the moment Pietro ran back in and held out two bottles of vodka proudly. "There you go! You wanna pass the bottle around? Oh no, we have a lady in our mid. I´ll get glasses." He shot his words of so rapidly, that the other teens ears started to ring.

Suddenly they all held glasses filled to the brim with vodka in their hands and Pietro opened the second bottle. "Cheers!" he called out and drank most of it in his fast way. He was drunk almost immediately and slurred laughingly "Drink up guys!"

Lance shot his younger mates a look that lingered longest on Todd and said: "Don´t you dare!"

He put down his glass and watched as Pietro unsteadily made his way over to him, putting an arm around his shoulder. "What´s your name anyway, buddy?" he asked, his speech nearly incomprehensible by now.

Lance sighted heavily. "It´s Lance. Come now, let´s find a place for you."

Five minutes later Pietro was fast asleep in one of the spare rooms and the Brotherhood looked down at him.

"Maybe we should turn him on his side or something," advised Rogue. "We don´t want him to die, should he vomit."

"If he hurls I am not the one cleaning it up", growled Lance, while shifting Pietro into a safer position. "Nor me, yo!" announced Todd.

"Me neither! He ate all my popcorn!" was Fred´s comment.

"Well, then let´s hope he doesn´t get sick," said Rogue and left the room, followed quickly by the boys.

"What about dinner?" asked Fred.

"Fred! We just talked about vomiting!" spoke Lance exasperated.

"I know! But I am hungry! He ate..."

"All your popcorn! We know!" cried the others.

"So?"

"What so?" grumbled Lance.

"What do we eat?" Fred wanted to know.

"I wanna eat Pizza, yo!" called out Todd.

"Good idea! I´ll order some!" And with that Fred walked off happily to the phone.

Two hours had passed and the boys were sitting lazily and stuffed with Pizza in the living room watching their favourite show on TV. Rogue had eaten in her room, as she did most times and was listening to music.

They all expected to see their newest member not again before morning, so it was a rather well... unexpected sight to see him walking into the living room when they were 20 minutes into their show. Of course they did not know the speedster very well yet. He had not lied or exaggerated when he had spoken of his very fast metabolism. He looked a bit hungover still, but was walking straight again. "What´s for dinner?" he asked, smelling the room. "Is that Pizza?"

The guys stared at him. "Uh..."

"Are you deaf or dumb?" Pietro smirked at them.

"Are you really feeling up to eating, yo?" Todd wanted to know.

Pietro smiled. "Of course! Never been better!"

"There is left-over Pizza in the kitchen." Lance pointed straight ahead and ignored Fred´s mumbling, that he had wanted these Pizza for a snack later on.

With a woosh-sound Pietro was gone and back again with two big slices of cold cheese Pizza in his hands. He gobbled them up faster than the boys could see and asked: "What are you watching? Is it something cool? Oh that´s boring! Gimme the remote, little guy!"

"My name is Todd, yo! And you cannot have the remote!" said the youngest Brotherhood member, holding it out of the new boy´s reach.

"Can´t I?" the speedster smiled dangerously, than swiped the remote out of Todd´s hand with ease, shoved his butt down on the sofa between the startled boy and Lance and started channel surfing at superspeed.

Lance took this chance and grabbed the task-absorbed boy by his shirt. "We were watching this!" he snarled and reclaimed the remote to zap back to the right channel. He let go off Pietro and the mutant sat still for about 5 seconds, before he got bored.

"Someone wants to play cards?" He sprinted off and returned holding a deck of cards, looking at his "new friends" hopefully.

They however just spared him a short glance and continued watching TV.

"What about you, Fatty?" Pietro addressed Fred.

Todd´s and Lance´s eyes grew big, while Fred turned an unhealthy shade of red. "How´d you call me?!" he shouted.

Pietro glanced to the other boys. "RUN!" Todd mouthed at him. Pietro felt the adrenalin rush though his veins (a feeling he loved!) and took off, Fred behind him.

"Heh, heh, you can´t catch me!" he hollered, enraging the big mutant even more.

Lance, unbelievingly, shook his head. "He doesn´t know what´s good for him."

Todd looked a little worried. "Should we have warned him not to call Fred fat, yo?"

"Nah... let him find out himself what an angry Fred is like." Lance chuckled and turned back to the TV.

Just in that moment the front door opened and Mystique entered the house. She watched puzzled, when she saw Fred sprinting up the stairs, which was a very unusual sight indeed.

"What is the matter with Fred?" she asked the remaining boys, when she came into the living room.

"He is just playing with the new recruit," Lance answered nonchalantly.

Mystique blanched and turned around immediately, running up the stairs. "Fred!" she called.

Lance and Todd listened from their positions to the chaos erupting upstairs. Things crashed to the floor. Doors banged. Pietro laughed and teased. Fred stomped around and roared. One time they heard Rogue shout, they should stay out of her room or the gloves would come off. And when Mystique had reached her destination her shouts mixed into the racket as well.

"Just glad my guitar is safe," said Lance and looking with a loving eye to his treasure that he had taken down with him, after they had put Pietro to bed.

"Yo, but not my bug collection!" Todd responded worriedly.

"Fred! Stop that! Fred! Stop now!" Mystique could be heard clearly now, while the other sounds died down a little.

"Go downstairs!"

"But he called me fat!"

"You ARE fat!" laughed Pietro.

"Quicksilver! Stop that nonsense!" the form changing mutant bellowed.

"Do I know you, blue?"

"You will get to know me smart mouthed brat!" growled Mystique and the speedster grinned at her.

"Not when you can´t catch me! And you caahaant!" he sang.

Back downstairs Todd looked at Lance. "Should we have warned him not to piss of Mystique, yo?" he wanted to know of the older boy.

Lance smirked and waved his hand casually. "Nah. Learning by doing, my friend. That is the best way to learn."

The End


End file.
